Through Glass
by 0Through1the1Glass0
Summary: Chased underground and abandoned by Fate and the world, few vampires have to brave the numerous challenges in front of them and on the surface of the world to save their race or die trying, literally. Pairings inside, rating may change. First fanfiction, crap-tastic summary! Going again
1. Regret

Had to put in some author's notes:

Thank you for reading my first fan fiction - testing out what I've learned over the years, although I will probably never think that I'll be as good as some of my favorite authors. ^^

**_Pairings:_** Yami/Hikari (Yugi/Yami, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou) Mai/Serenity, Seto/Joey, Duke/Tristan with later, random pairings that made sense at the moment~ Haha~

_**Warnings:**_ This is yaoi and yuri - meaning Male on male and female on female action. If you don't like that stuff - the back button is at your top, right? Don't flame me! WILL contain stuff like limes and male pregnancy later on in the story - so it will earn its m rating, aside from the cursing. May be confusing at first – I know. I'm still getting everything organized and stuff XD;; So I do apologize.

_**Disclaimer:**_ NOT MINE. All that's mine is the idea - that's it XD If I owned Yu gi oh - then there'd be a lota things different and a crap ton less of editing~ LOL.

Please review?

* * *

_Vampires, demons, lykans, elves, mermaids; several in the long list of races that has ruined over the years. Everyone fantasizes about it, how it would be 'sparkly', 'cool', glamour filled; a life filled with money or unbound freedom to everything but the moon with care-free ideals without a care in the universe save for the sun or this or that. _

_Lies. _

_No one knows the true story - a story that was erased from the history that we know so much about today._

_Long ago, when the 'supernatural' and humans could live side by side without a qualm, life was simplistic and balanced. Humans took the day while the vampires and other creatures of the night took to the night, mermaids took the water and Elves and Fay's or Fairies shared the day's with the humans and took the natural path of the earth. Elves wandered where they willed, helping humans forge protections with their natural abilities and medicine to aid in illnesses and childbearing. Balanced. Simplistic._

_Eventually, laws were put into place to protect that sensitive balance though they were simple enough to follow: half-breed and cross-bred children were illegal for any of the races – despite the circumstances that the child was born under, no attacks from any side, humans donated their blood to keep the vampires satisfied, and no vampire or Lykan turned a human without the consent of the Court first and the human's very own. _

_It was simplistic, peaceful, and it stayed in place for a long, long time. Things were comfortable… perhaps, maybe, a bit too comfortable. In what we call 'ancient times', some three thousand years ago, without warning - vampires started dying just out of the blue. It was unknown what was causing the sudden deaths; many tried to rationalize it through coincidence. Many holy humans called it Gods Redemption to the abominations that walked upon the earth. When Lykans started to fall sick and passed into the underworld, something was wrong and everyone knew it. Demons and elves were the only races that was not touched just yet but they were not going to allow the mystery to continue while their own race to await the slaughter sure to come. The elves existence was already numbered and fragile due to the long term in which they live. So the creatures of the legend raced into underground compounds for safety, cutting off all contact to the surface and to each other, somehow managing to survive with the technology they had at their disposal at the time. Slowly, things balanced out, sick Lycans and vampires got a better and it was thought that the threat was gone. _

_Vampires were the only race to try and come back up from the underground 'home' they built for themselves only to suffer the same fate not a few sunrises later and so – the process was repeated. They raced back under; sealing themselves off from the world they so loved into a life of unnatural, eternal darkness. Tests that were available at the time were performed almost immediately on some sick vampires and it was discovered poison was somehow affecting them, but that's all they could discover. Living underground was their only option… and they had to deal with it. And so they did._

**Many, many years later…**

The sound of boots clicking echoed off the stone walls and the marble floors shattered the silence that coated the place as deep cerulean eyes pierced the darkness ahead of him without a care within this spoiled, incomplete universe. Finally – the darkness gave to bare light as he came into a wide, vast room filled with candles though Seto didn't know why – this haven had electricity. The room was like ice - a normal human would be curled within themselves to attempt to keep the heat within them but it didn't bother him… you tend to adapt when you're trapped down under ground for so long. The barely lit room offered no comfort to his already irritated and jumbled mind.

"Ah - Seto, you've decided to join us." a slow, deep, gravel-like voice said. His cold eyes flew to the source of the voice but, as always, no face. Darkness shrouded the old man whom was their leader, one of only few to still remain alive after the horrors that presented so many years ago. After his name tumbled from the old man's lips, grumbles and quiet curses flew through the room, much to Seto's almost utter amusement. He wasn't a much loved person around here and had quite a reputation for being a cold, uncaring, snide, sarcastic asshole in short. He tried to see who else was in the dark place but too little or no avail, the darkness was too thick even for his own powerful eyes so he easily gave up on that little task. All he saw was four barely-there silhouettes, but with no distinguishing features on any of them; but he swore if he saw spiky, tri-colored or white hair, he was going to scream. Seto mentally shrugged the thoughts off, not seeing the use in trying to find something that couldn't be found. While his mind wandered, Seto make his way to the line subconsciously, not really realizing he did so due to many times standing in this position over the years.

"I am glad you all have accepted my summoning. This was long overdue." He spoke slowly, drawing out his sentence as if he didn't plan out what he wanted to say before they all came in here – which Seto did not doubt one very little bit. Their leader didn't tend to plan his speeches very well, preferring to just wing it and find the words upon the moment instead of before the moment. Seto dug his nails into his palm which was the only thing he could do to keep from screaming and shouting in irritation. He had a younger brother to manage, care for and raise, a company to run from his office - which was hard to do when one was underground. Hell – starting the company was hard enough, running it was even harder. Imagine the meetings he had to leave to subordinates all because he couldn't be there for threat of his much over due death. The man drew in a ragged breath, successfully knocking Seto out of his thoughts and continued.

"Our race is officially on the verge of extinction…" He heard a sharp, yet soft inhalation of air. Seto's power of observation quickly realized that he wasn't, indeed, alone in this room. Just how many where here though…? It was more than one, but less than ten - there wasn't that many presences in this room. It took Seto a moment, figuring out that almost no one was bought in here just to 'talk' things out; they were usually bought in here to be either scolded, yelled at, killed or -before what happened came to terms- sent out to do goodness knows what. Suddenly, it was almost falling into place: Seto with his age, he was an old Vampire… and if he was here, it was almost certain who else would be here which meant that he'd have to scream later. Seto mentally began pleading to Ra or God or whoever existed these days that he wouldn't be stuck with these people. The man gave no notice to one of his disciples falling out of his gaze, having continued on.

"Out there, due to the viral… concoction that was created - we have lost so many Vampire's. Even having raced down here to this… dark, damp hell did not much help our cause." he said, as if choosing his words carefully. He couldn't take an uproar at his age nor deteriorating condition. It was theorized, at that point so many years ago that Seto lost track of the numbers, that humans made the concoction to chase Vampires out and underground. How and why were uncertain, they lived peacefully until that time with every other race and culture that it was unimaginable that they'd be chased out as violently as they had been. If the humans wanted the creatures of the night underground they could have asked instead of attempting to commit genocide; since then, they've been touchy with humans. Though the elves' came into question, it was apparent that their gentle nature –unless angered- and no former disagreement with the vampires ruled them out without question some time later.

"But why summon us? What do we have to do with anything?" a deep, dark voice said, bringing Seto down to earth once more due to his past ties with that voice. Seto's eyes narrowed. Yami was here too, apparently. Well – that solves one of the unknown number, his earlier guess was beginning to have even more grounds. The temptation to scream was growing higher and higher in his utter frustration and urge just to piss people off. This made him question, though: why would everyone be gathering now? Why not a thousand years ago when they were loosing their kind left and right?

"Your children - all of yours - seem to hold more of a sort of immunity to this disease." he stated, Seto drawing back in shock. Say what? They did? How? Personally – he only had two children, god knew how many the other's had with whoever else they were in love with over the years. Seto remained true to the vow he took years ago though it was now technically broken due to the person's death. Shockingly enough – he was in love at one point. It seemed like a god of some sort heard his inner turmoil because it was soon answered.

"By your noble and superior blood, it's untainted and pure – nothing to corrupt. It is speculation of course by this point, but it is better to go upon that than nothing at all as we have been for so long." the old man said, coughing deeply. Everyone in the room concluded that he wouldn't last much longer, much to their dismay. Their next leader, his son, was already gone thanks to the disease. Who would run in his place – who knew? The former king gave his crown over to this man and refused to stand back upon the throne. Everyone in the room looked to their feet, dreading the news that they would one day hear of their leaders' passing into the underworld.

"There seems to be destiny at work around you, my children. Humans seem to have been chosen to be our saviors. Some look like they could be you… some do not. Your challenge is extraordinary: get your pre-destined counterparts with child and leave. Their path will be open to them." he said and everyone in the room snapped their eyes to him. Humans? Half breed children were illegal… unless they were to be turned before they were with child, but wouldn't that taint the process? But if that was the case - that made the task even harder; they had to convince the court to allow the change, then –if the human court still existed – they had to convince them and it was just a whirlwind of insanity from there that could take plenty of years and unnecessary anger, frustration, and emotions. Trust him – he knew this all too well. All of this was making Seto's head spin with frustration, confusion and anger but none of it showed on his face, the mask still on his face.

"Why - why must we leave?" another one asked and Seto cringed, getting knocked out of his thoughts. _Bakura… damn it all to hell; this is getting better and better._ Why did Duke have to be here? Seto knew why – the two went to school together as children, were born almost at the same time but that did not change the fact that Seto did not like him, not one damn bit. Two down, two left.

"Your question is unspecific so I shall answer both. You must leave for it is imperative to our races survival that you leave this home. If your children hold that immunity – there is a great chance that you do as well. As for why you must leave your mates and children, it is best if they get a view of the world before being entered into here - that way your hatred to their race is never discovered and imprinted." he said simply. Everyone blinked. Could you blame them for hating humans? It was theorized that they committed genocide against them! Now they had to mate with them, produce children with them, get along enough with them to actually do the process? Seto would rather get out the turkey baster and do it that way rather than actually bed the human, regardless of the fact that he was still – in his mind – married to the person he loved. As if it could get any worse and in Seto's mind, it just couldn't.

"You will be transferred to the high school they are all in. That is as detailed as we could get; we had no idea that they would be this hard to track, the world has changed much. You will possibly know them when you see them; you will possibly have to look for a little bit before you find them that is all I can offer you. As lodging, you will be placed in the house above this place; as fate would have it – they are in this city. There is no need to travel, my dears." The leader said, perhaps finding perhaps some amusement in the torture that the group would endure for the next several weeks? Months? Goodness knew!

Wait - it just _did_ get so much worse than it should have been. School, hell, and human drama all over again. All of them went through this when they were young and in school together, now they had to do this again? And this was much, much later on in the generations – so imagine how much worse it would be. Seto didn't want to think about it, didn't want to hear anymore, When they were dismissed, Seto made sure to exit first so he could see just who he would be stuck with for the time being. Perhaps even having to live with for a while, or so it was implied, and that didn't make him happy, not in the slightest. Seto growled lightly, seeing Yami exit, then Malik, then his worst nightmare come to life - Bakura. Good gods, the entire, twisted, demented Brady Bunch was going! Seto resisted the urge to just slamming his head against the wall and kill himself right there and then to save himself the trouble and the issues that were sure to follow. All of them stopped outside the room, the door having shut automatically behind them as if the leader knew that there was possibly going to be a brawl outside the door due to the contradicting personalities and forces inside the hallway.

"So," Yami said, shattering the quickly forming ice. "Now what?" he asked, turning his eyes to the fellow males that he was stuck with going. He was stuck with two insane men and a workaholic: Seto. That tore it - Yami's life couldn't get worse at this very, very moment. He was officially begging Ra to kill her now where he stood. Seto gave him a glare that would have killed him if it could then quickly turned and left, the tri-colored hair man hearing Malik chuckle behind her as he did so. He turned a glare to him before watching Seto walk down the hall, Malik's chuckling turning into a light cackle as if he anticipated the coming times. Continuing his glorious cackle, the blonde went down the hall and turned to go the entire opposite way. Bakura gave a 'humph' sound and crossed his arms, walking straight down the hall and leaving Yami, thankfully, alone.


	2. The Human Stain

A/N: One fav and one review :D :D :D Thank you so much! I'm so flattered! THANK YOU AGAIN! I cant wait to see more reviews and favs ^^ They let me know how I'm doing :D

_**Warnings:**_ None for this chapter save for language~ :3

* * *

Seto glared at nothing as he returned to his room in a huff, noting his brother was there but was too angry to even comment on it. Mokuba was, thankfully, educated enough in his brother's behavior to know when to back down and just smile and nod, metaphorically saying, and let Seto continue to mentally rant.

Seto couldn't _believe_ this crap! What the hell was the Grand Elder thinking, sending them out there into the wild like this? Not that they couldn't take care of themselves, that was beyond the point. Not only did they have to worry about how the world would have changed from when they actually were in there but they had to worry about getting sick, dying possibly, and – worst of all – having children! This was insanity, short, simple and to the point – insanity.

Seto allowed his thoughts to flow while throwing his things into a bag and Mokuba watching with an eyebrow raised. Ever since his older brother got back, the man's been on edge, grumpy, and just plain being a pain in the ass. Well more than what he normally was, anyway. Seto didn't bother to look at him, to say anything except for those mumbled things under his breath, and what really signaled that his brother was just plain bitch-fitting: he wasn't folding his clothes before he threw them somewhere. His suits were expensive though he wasn't showing up anywhere grand and he always folded them, always. Mokuba gathered his guts to take a breath and offer up a smile.

"Nii-sama, are you going somewhere?" he asked, shattering Seto out of his thoughts while kicking his legs back and forth lightly on his bunker-like bed. Seto grumbled darkly and Mokuba smirked lightly. This was usually a sign that he did not like what he was being forced to do among the other things that signaled what he was doing didn't please him.

"What? I didn't catch that," Mokuba teased lightly in an attempt to defuse the situation and Seto set his cold, glaring eyes on his brother but they didn't last long against the wide matching orbs. He sighed heavily as his will broke against his younger, more precious brother. After all, Mokuba had been the only one to live out of all his family and Seto made damn sure that his brother survived and had even gotten him treatment at the early signs of the sickness and stayed by his side throughout everything. Though Fate abandoned them, it seemed as if Fate smiled one last time upon Seto and gave him his brother, at the cost of something equal of importance. Quickly, those thoughts dropped. Enough time had passed to where Seto got finished with the grief but not enough to forget.

"The human city." Seto finally gave in after a long, awkward pause, sighing once more. Mokuba's eyebrows rose as high as they could go, blinking his eyes. Emotions passed over the child's face, ranging from panic to horror, to disbelief and fear. Seto waited for Mokuba's outbursts and then his pleas for him not to go and the logic the young genius would present him that it was a stupid idea, an idiotic idea. But both of them knew what it would boil down to: he had to. There was no way out of it.

"The… human city?" _Here we go._ Seto thought, knowing his prediction came true and Seto braced himself for the tirade that the younger would throw. "But what about the virus? We're here for a reason! You can't go out - you'll be infected and I won't be able to see you again! You'll die! I'm too young to loose you; I don't want someone to take over the company! Seto, you're my only brother, my only family! What am I supposed to do?!" Mokuba rambled and Seto attempted to stop it. He knelt down in front of Mokuba, gently putting his hands on the boys' arms.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Apparently, the children that I've fathered over the years hold a sort of immunity to it. As well as Yami's. And Malik's. And Bakura! Bakura for the Gods Sake! Ra and everyone else knew that we wished he and Malik would be taken! But _no_ – they _had_ to make fun of us by making them immune or their children, or what ever. They're probably just as twisted." Seto ranted, watching Mokuba's face go from 'what' to '_what_'.

The information was a bit hard for the young one to grasp. He didn't want to, more like wasn't _supposed_ to, imagine his brother having sex much less fathering children but he knew it had happened back when – Mokuba stopped the thought there. He was never supposed to speak of _him_ again. Where Seto's children were now - Mokuba did not know nor did he give much of a hell at that point, he had bigger and worse things on his mind.

The very idea that Seto was going away scared the hell out of Mokuba. He already lost his mother and father right in front of him; he didn't need to loose Seto as well, especially since they had done so much just to make it to that point and make sure they both survived. The mere thought of loosing his brother to the thing in the air made Mokuba just want to start sobbing where he sat at, right at that very moment. His brother was everything to him and beyond that; Seto was his only brother, a father to him as well as a brother. Seto was his best friend, brother, father, doctor, counselor, defender, and the one who scarified everything for him. Seto was more than just family for he was Mokuba's only surviving family that he had any connection to on a blood level, the only remnant family he had to cling to other than few select people.

Mokuba still remembered being just a little child, being so confused among the chaos and the insanity, being carried into the underground havens that were thrown together to save their lives but was originally meant for tombs. _How fitting_… he thought now. Mokuba barely remembered the sky, oh what he wouldn't give to see it now. What he wouldn't give for Seto to have just gotten out in time back then, to not to go now and leave him alone here in this god forsaken building under the dirt, Mokuba didn't even know what he would give if his wish would have came true. _Anything_.

"Yeah, I know - me too." Seto agreed, Mokuba not needing to say anything for Seto to understand what he had thought. Mokuba turned tear-filled eyes onto Seto, wondering how the older man knew what he is thinking, what he is feeling. Maybe because Seto is feeling it too? That utter fear of the unknown and the possibilities of what could happen. Seto zipped his bag closed and put his coat on. He looked at Mokuba then gave a hint of a smile, putting his hand on his head.

"I'll only be a while, just stay here and behave for the others." he told and Mokuba gave a soft whimper, his hands clinging to his brother's coat as if it'd be the last time he ever saw him.

"I have to stay?" he pleaded and Seto immediately wanted to say 'no, you can come!' but he knew his duty. He wasn't sure if Mokuba could handle the shock let alone be immune to the virus in the air and those were risks that Seto was not, under any circumstances, willing to take.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mokie." he said affectionately, kissing his brother's head. Mokuba looked on the floor sadly then nodded.

"Be careful," he mumbled. Seto threw his bag over his shoulder then grabbed his briefcase in one hand and Mokuba's hand in the other before walked out, meeting up with *porcupine A and B who was also the idiot, and the bastard. Yami didn't notice the look he was getting due to him looking at the map.

"This is where we're going. Of course - we'll have to change our names and stuff. A certain someone is always on our butts. It's called Domino City and we'll be going to -oh look at that - Domino High." Yami said in utter sarcasm. His tone dripped with that and anger. Everyone rolled their eyes and Seto wanted to smack himself in the head. It was too set up. Was it a trap, were they walking to their deaths or was someone just messing with them?

"Well? Shall we go?" an older voice said and Seto turned around to see a familiar figure in the door way that shocked him.

"Roland… I thought you were staying with Mokuba!" Seto cried out and Roland smiled. Like hell Roland was going to stay here while his self-adopted child ran rampant out in the world. Who else would pay for the bail?

"I offered to come along, to guide you all." he said and Seto gaped in shock.

"But who's- But Mokuba…"

"Noah - now lets go." he told, showing them the way out. Yami nodded his head as a thank you as the other two followed him out. Seto put his hand on Roland's shoulder.

"This is very brave of you," he told his dearest and oldest friend. Rolland smiled at the Seto warmly. He had been there for every one of his children's births; he was not going to pass this one up because of some virus in the air – no way in hell.

"Let us go, though I should warn you all now: the world has changed." Roland forewarned and Seto scoffed. He knew that the world had changed - he worked in it already but he didn't exactly realize just how much it had changed.

"Nii-sama," Seto looked down to see Mokuba looking at up him.

"At least let me walk you there," he asked with his eyes big and watery. Noah simply stood there already, silent and watchful; Roland chuckled and Seto smiled slightly, nodding. If everyone had been human - they'd be dead of a heart attack. No one had seen the man smile before… It was suddenly clear the risks that they were all about to take and everyone turned from Seto, giving him the pride of thinking that no one saw him.

It was about a five minute walk through concrete, marble and more concrete, due to the years of adding on and layering more and more protection onto the place instead of simple dirt and Egyptian tomb material separating them from the world. Metal replaced wood, marble and concrete replaced limestone, air conditioning and air filtrations became available and they somehow managed.

Seto had to force himself to let go of his baby brother and go into the air lock that was specially made to keep the virus and beyond-help infected out and the rest of them in and uninfected. Mokuba ran do the glass, putting his hands on it, pounding on it and screaming his last minute begs and pleas, though Seto couldn't hear him for the glass was soundproof and bullet resistant. Eventually, Noa gently pulled him back and held the crying child to him, assuring him.

Everyone kept their head held high and their slight fear back as glass doors hissed to a close behind them, red light engulfing them and sealing them from what had become their home. There was no turning back now; everyone's fate was sealed from that moment on and that prospect made fear start stirring inside of them. Seto turned his head around, looking at Mokuba and Noah. He gave a reassuring smile, holding back the urge to cry himself as his brother's eyes spilled over. Red light turned to green and light spilled in as the heavy concrete doors opened, allowing even more stale and filtered air in. Seto had to commend the security that they went through though it seemed simplistic; it did its job fantastically.

Stairs offered themselves and everyone began walking up them, silence coating them like the darkness of the stairwell. No one was able to think of anything to say or to joke. Hell – even Malik and Bakura kept their insanity to themselves for the moment. Eventually – they reached the top and Seto had to make a note not to jump down these particular stairs since it was a long, long drop. Roland typed in a code to a panel at a door and it opened, light pouring in. Everyone groaned, holding their hands up to shield from the blinding light. Yami was the first to recover his and, though his hand still held to his face, the tri-color haired male hesitantly made his way up into the blinding light. Seto followed his rival, not liking that he was first. But - then again - he hated when Yami was first in anything and that was the very foregrounds of almost all of their rivalry. He stopped next to Yami, sucking in air and his eyes widening.

The first thing he noticed was pained windows with glass on them. The next thing he noticed was outside the glass. Building covered the once luscious forest, tall and short ones. Trees that were once alongside of a booming river were gone and the river was so small now, in-between big buildings. The green leaves were turning to deep colors of gold, red, yellow and all sorts of other colors. It was the Turning of summer into fall, apparently. Seto walked forward, touching the glass that kept him from the outside. This… was the world they'd left so long ago….? How? What had happened in their absence?

His mind swirled, confusion and shock making his mind turn into mush and making words fail on his lips. He remembered playing outside this glass as a child. Memories plagued him, images of himself running around where the city now was, where Mokuba took his first steps, took his first fall, everything. It was destroyed… utterly destroyed. He couldn't even manage a curse to the plague that was humans. He had to wonder if they didn't go under ground, would it still have ended up like this?

"Oh my God," Yami whispered, somehow coming to the side of Seto without his knowledge, jarring him out of his shock slightly.

"Humanity has taken over," Malik observed, seemingly not surprised at all. He acted a little to… well… calm. Bakura couldn't say a thing - he was too busy trying to take it all in unlike his sandy haired partner. Bakura immediately started mumbling in Egyptian as Yami's wide crimson eyes scanned the whole area.

"This is why I hate humanity," Bakura stated quietly and the only thing Seto could do was nod in agreement.

* * *

* = Yami and Malik I call them porcupines. XD Did you see how their hair stood up?!

Review please :3


	3. Welcome to the World

For days, they stayed in the same blank and practically empty house, in the same seats they took before weather on the floor or at the only table, with the same laptops in front of their faces, reading different articles on humanity – once they figured out how to use a computer - and catching up on their dates and customs and fashions', sharing the same, dumbfounded looks on their faces. How could this have happened? This was insane! Such a thing as 'abortion' was around now as well as something called 'birth control', as well as 'rock' and a thing called 'Lady Gaga'. What was running through these peoples heads? Had the human race really fallen so far . . . ? Seto was already used to all of this, having caught up to this time, he was just catching up on everything for his company since he had a wonderful knack for this century's technology.

Yami sighed heavily, rubbing his throbbing temples. So much was different, so many things were changed; contradictions left and right and nothing made sense anymore. Back in Yami's days - you would have been beaten killed for the slightest inkling of disrespect, much less talking back, hitting a woman, murder, rape, neglecting of your child or children. This was why Bakura was in jail for so long: rape and murder and of whom – Yami luckily forgot though he had put the white-haired man there. They couldn't exactly kill him for reasons unknown that were obvious now: his pure blood so they kept his insane ass in jail thankfully. And Bakura eventually had the company that was now known as Malik. They served their time in prison and were let out. Everyone would have preferred them to be hung or something akin to that, it would - after all - have saved them from a lot of grief these days.

Another thing that hurt his mind so was that in his day, you normally didn't need something called 'birth control' since it was very well controlled by one simple thing: morals and high values. Normally, you waited until you were betrothed or married. The fact that one person took multiple women to bed, well, Yami couldn't comment. Egyptian's tended to think, back in the day, that it was the woman's fault she couldn't bear a male heir so he took other's to bed to get a male heir.

Yami sighed and shook himself out of his mental rants about things, getting up and walking to the kitchen. He wanted to get some tea but before he got to the kitchen, he saw Seto getting some Cheez-It's -or so the box said-, obviously needing a break as well. Yami rose a brow and decided to tease Seto a bit but sometimes, Seto didn't take kidding too well...

Seto's head hurt from reading so long; there was just so much the others needed to catch up on and so little time to do it in. He had to catch up with his company and worry the hell over the fact that the other two would mess them up and bad. Yami joined him, getting tea while Seto got coffee instead, knowing the caffeine would help jar him to his senses and help the spinning in his head. He hoped.

"That's a good way to ruin that perfect frame, Seto." he stated, looking at Seto. OF course, the Kaiba took it more as an insult than anything else and frowned at Yami as he dug his hand in the box to get some of the salty crackers that he hoped would help his headache for now. At least until he went to sleep or he downed enough pain pills to where he forgot damn near everything but his own name. The only other times that happened, though, were when he downed enough heavy alcohol to fuel the torches for a year. Sighing, he closed his eyes and put the crackers in a bowl._ That time is gone now, Seto._ He had to keep remind himself before eyeing the tanned man. _Pot calling the kettle black..._

"So are those cookies," he spat back in spite and Yami looked at it. Seto realized, too late, that the other was just kidding with him bu tit wasn't as if Seto was going to apologize. Hell no! He had pride, damn it, and he was _not_ giving it up for _anyone_!  
The two stood in silence for a while. He faintly heard Yami mumble something about 'priest' and 'Egypt'. Seto couldn't deny what he used to be: a priest, but that was lifetimes ago and his job was over as soon as their reign ended and their race began to fall into a pit in which there was no return. A dark chuckle shattered it and the two looked up to see who had come into the kitchen.

"Still going back and forth, huh? Children," Bakura said, shaking his head and sipping his water from where he was leaning on the wall. The water, of course, was a break from that Coca-Cola crap he's been drinking like insanity since he got a hold of it. Of course, it was Seto's suggestion since the water was brown when Bakura wanted water. Seto fully took the blame on that one.

"Shove it, tomb robber," Yami growled and Seto held back his remark so he didn't start world war… was it three? Goodness if he knew – he still had some history to catch up and he had only read about two world wars.

"Why? It's the truth," he said simply, going to the dining room and, presumably, sitting down in front of the laptop again. A slightly sadistic laugh made Seto cringe before casting his eyes up to the culprit.

"Porcupine B - keep your thoughts to yourself," he demanded of Malik - whom wisely followed his orders and kept his mouth shut but kept that annoyingly insane and knowing smile on his freaking tanned face. Though Malik was clinical, he wasn't stupid enough to challenge Seto on a bad day thought that war could go on for a while. All of the vampires in this room were old enough to take on the others without a qualm but not win easily.

"Oh, that's right, I found that high school. And I found a few interesting things out as well," Bakura broke in, sensing the rising tension but either not caring or ignoring it though he had caused the beginning of it. Either way – Seto was almost grateful for it. 'Almost' was the keyword.

"What did you find?" Yami asked, Bakura walking out and Seto following without much a word. Eventually, Yami and Malik followed and Seto made a sound. "You two are so slow, it takes you forever." Seto commented and Yami sent a silencing glare. All the former thief did was chuckle darkly.

"The high school, as we all know is Domino, but its pretty clean cut: uniforms, formality, and the whole nine yards. There's a new year coming up and we're already enrolled, obviously." he paused there for a break, drinking his Coke which he had become addicted to lately but he'd admit that over his dead body. There were groans to the realization that these ancient creatures would have to go along with this generation of 'education' but each kept to their own, keeping it for their pillows or punching bags. Most of them had honestly thought the Grand Elder was joking. Either thought or desperately hoped in Seto's case. Malik and Bakura shared a look before Bakura chuckled again, his hand just resting on his drink. Seto, on the other hand, just wanted to get his other half knocked up and go the hell home. But something told him it wasn't going to be that easy.

Finally – Bakura continued, taking his sweet damn time: "This school as some three thousand students. . . We'll have to choose our moves carefully. Sifting through three thousand children to find one specific child is going to be difficult," he told, making a face. Again - in their day - it was less than twenty-five students a class. And that was about it... Everyone knew what this would entail: extreme caution with their actions. One foul-up could set them up for a long, long downfall and all of them had too much pride to allow that to happen.

"Tell us something we don't know," Seto demanded at the end of his rambles - oh, he's sorry, the 'information'. Seto mentally grumbled, using one of his hands to rub his temple; this was taking too long and he had a company to keep up with, stacks of paperwork on top of his metaphorical desk that keep getting bigger and nothing was going too well that day. His migraines were coming back and as was his nightmares.

"That Leader was right - you guys do have look-alike's - but not all of us do. Meet Yugi Mouto," he told, holding up a picture and handing it to Yami, who dropped his cup on the floor in shock. He didn't expect the boy to look so much like him. The shattering of the glass wasn't enough to knock himself out of his wonder, his deep eyes taking in the angelic face, wide eyes, and smile that made up his other half. Though he was missing a spike or two in his hair, his eyes were a lot wider, holding more of an amethyst, and he was more pale, they looked a lot like one another. Yami knew it already, just by looking at him, that this boy could wrap Yami around his finger and make the man give him the world if he did so desire. He was lost already in those eyes… And for Yami – this spelled trouble and he upped his guard immediately He wasn't supposed to fall for the boy… was he? Tearing his eyes away, he looked to Bakura as troubling thoughts began to seep into his mind.

"And Marik Ishtar," Bakura ended, handing a picture to Malik, who just grinned happily. His mind was already thinking of all the ways they were different and how many things he could teach that boy... Most of it involving the shadows and a bed. If this child was anything like him… then _oh_ his time here was going to be fun. His eyes matched Malik's, only the boy -Marik's- eyes shined with more of a... life, a hatred for a lot of things, like Malik's sometimes did though his eyes was muted. Marik's hair was more flat but still spiky and short; he was tanned, he was skinny, and he was _beautiful_, especially with those pretty marks on his face. Unconsciously, Malik licked his lips as he thought of how much of a challenge it'd be to bed this boy. As any man of Malik's caliber – he relished the challenge and happily rose to it. Not loosing his lovely grin, his eyes slid to Bakura who was staring at the screen. "And you, my dear friend?" the sandy blond man asked in his twisted amusement.

"Ryou Takeuchi," Bakura said easily, turning the computer toward Marik. Unlike Yami – Marik put his cup down on the floor, seeing as how their important furniture wasn't arriving until the next day, so that he could look at the boy properly. Marik looked at the screen and giggled lightly at everything then ruffled Bakura's hair, picking his cup up and skipping to his corner again. Bakura went back to looking at the young boy who looked so much like him but so much more… innocent and frail and warm; Bakura almost feared the effect he'd have on the child. Keywords: almost. Swallowing hard, he looked over the picture a thousand times. 'Look alike' wasn't a good term. 'Twin' could be: his hair was the same shade, his skin as pale, facial features almost exactly on. Their eyes were different shades, as was the spiky tendencies of their hair but to Bakura – the boy was flawless and innocent.

"The rest of us are, as the popular teen saying goes, shit outta luck." Seto smirked to himself. Tomorrow would either be a fun day or ranked within the top twenty of his life.


	4. Chase the Morning

Sleep was never a priority; no – taking care of the family was a priority. Making sure his sister was alright, the boys were fed, everyone else was okay and in tip top shape was a priority. But as soon as everything started happening, he caught as much sleep as he possibly could while he still could even if it meant waking up anywhere from one to three hours later to take care of things; it was his job, it was his life and he was grateful to have it and wouldn't trade it for a thing in the world. A sort of techo lullaby reached the ears of a honey skin teen, sleeping deeply while he still could.

_Let your life be your dream,  
__Integrity,  
__Honesty,  
Its too late for me,  
Don't look back until you're free to Chase the morning,  
Yield for the morning,  
Yield for for nothing!_

It wasn't until an alarm went of that liquid amber eyes fluttered open, almost in protest of having to wake up from one of the first night's he slept through it fully. A soft moan left the boy's lips as he rubbed his eyes and sat up, giving into the fact that he was not going back to sleep, despite the heavy exhaustion that was creeping into his every bone and almost tempting him to go back to bed. He hit his alarm, climbed out of bed and sat there for the moment. He was clad in nothing but his boxers, his hair was a mess, and he was in desperate need for a shower, a decent meal and fourteen hours of sleep. _Oh that last part sounds beautiful…_

Even in his boxers, the familiar prickling of heat went down his spine and he bit back a groan of discomfort. The house was all-too warm for his liking but hey, the things he did for love. Speaking of that love, the teenager made his way out of the dark bedroom into the even darker hallway, visiting the rooms of one of his house-mates.

Opening the first door he came across quietly, he slipped into it and left it cracked behind him. "Ryou? You awake?" he asked, sitting on the bed of the pale teen, feeling his head. Frowning, he noted that teen still had a fever; the poor thing. The pale teen under his cool, calming hand squirmed, moaning lightly at the cold that was transferred to him though Joey was still hot. Ryou must still feel horrible, having been sick for a few days; the tanned boy remembered when his youngest friend had come home sick. Then it quickly spread to the others, except for him and his sister. And three weeks later – they were still sick as if there was no tomorrow. Joey quickly retracted that though, knowing that there _may_ not be a tomorrow for his friends.

"Joey?" a soft, sweet voice asked and the boy known as Joey turned his head, his thoughts shattered and forcing him back to reality.

"Yes Serenity?" he asked, worry gracing his features at the words she would give to him. He knew that she carried news of the other's and he almost didn't want to hear it.

"Yugi and Marik are still sick, their temperatures are over a hundred," she informed. He sighed, one of his hands rubbing his head as he shook it, closing his eyes.

"Damn." Joey cursed lightly, putting his hand back down to his side, resting it on Ryou's bed. "Ryou too," he added, not bothering to take the temperature of the poor boy. Joey could just tell by the way the poor thing was curled up in a little ball under the numerous blankets that his temperature was quite up there in the scales.

"What about Tristan?" he asked his sister and she sighed as Joey got up and made his way to her, leaning against the doorframe. He didn't know how she could stand walking around the house in her long sleeve and pants pajama's with her hair down. He was burning up and he was just in boxers; needless to say – Serenity got major props, either that or she was sticking ice cubes down her underwear every chance she got. Joey stuck to giving her props.

"Haven't checked. I'm going to go call the school and tell them that the boys won't be in today again. I'll go get their work later." she said softly, going to make the phone call and breakfast for all of them in hopes that they could keep it down today. Joey made his way down the long, dark hallways to Tristan's room, hearing a soft melody play. He must have played music the other night to help himself sleep which was common for the brunet and blonde both, music was actually the foundation of their friendship in the first place (1). Joey smirked at the memories and knocked on the door lightly but received no answer, going in anyway.

"Tristan?" he asked softly, opening the door and trying to see in the dark. Tristan was in bed, but didn't look as bad as the others, thankfully. Joey sat down on the side of his bed, gently shaking him, hearing a slurred response and a light cough to assure Joey that he was up and that he could stop shaking the brunet.

"You feeling alright today?" Joey asked his friend quietly, watching him. Joey knew that Tristan had been having a horrible case of migraines lately, so being quiet and keeping as much light as they could out of his room helped severely apparently.

"Feel like shit," he said bluntly, rubbing his face and eyes and Joey chuckled, shaking his head. "Any sign of a headache?" Joey continued to lightly press, watching his friend closely to keep an eye out for any source of pain and Tristan seemed to pause and think for a moment before sighing lightly.

"No – I think I can start the day drug free, thank God." He mumbled and Joey laughed lightly, seeing traces of his old friend coming back through which was great and made Joey almost grin in giddiness.

"Think you can keep breakfast down?" he asked, uncovering Tristan and helping him sit up before wrapping a bathrobe around his shoulders that was usually kept by the bed in case they wanted to get up to move around on their own which had not happened in a while.

"Maybe," he said finally and tried to get up but failed. Digressing, he let himself lean on Joey as he got up and slowly made their ways down the stairs and finally made their way to the table.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a disaster, trying to get Yugi, Marik, Ryou and Tristan to eat. Ryou ran to the bathroom within the first couple of bites and Yugi's body forced an evacuation on his stomach's contents in the sink when he volunteered to do dishes out of desperation to get up and moving around. Back to bed for both of them; as bad as Serenity and Joey both felt confining them there again, it had to be done. Marik managed to keep it down, a great improvement from yesterday, as did Tristan. He could eat almost anything now and keep it down, and boy did he want a lot. Serenity sighed, shaking her head as she ate what she could while taking care of the boys' every need. Cold food never bothered her anymore, in fact - she found that some foods tasted better cold rather than warm! Like, for instance, eggs with ketchup and cheese tasted a bit better cold rather than warm. It may be because the house was eighty degrees, but it was awesome to her. And coffee - coffee was fantastic cold. Especially, to Serenity, when it had French vanilla mixed into it as the creamer. It just enhanced that flavor.

The fevers weren't breaking on any of the three young boys. How they had gotten sick, she hadn't the slightest clue since what it was evaded her and Joey. Not even the doctors had seen this before and it took forever to find even the slightest hint of an answer toward what it could be. Apparently - it was a flu, cold, sinus infection, and an upper respiratory all mixed together which baffled Joey and Serenity. Even though it was winter, the explanation still seemed like such a stretch considering they all took such care of themselves to avoid getting sick and missing school.

For a brief period, they had to stay in the hospital, getting heavy antibiotics fed to them through IV's and when it appeared to be working, they were sent home. Now, slowly, they were getting better; if they could just break the fevers. She sighed, doing the rest of the dishes that Yugi didn't get to do to start doing them to get them out of the way. Joey carried Ryou to the bathroom with the help of Tristan, who decided to help out. He sat him down and stripped him of everything but his boxers, prying him out of the tight little ball he put himself in.

"W-what're you doing, Joey?" he stuttered, trembling in the 'cold' of the room.

"Breaking your fever." he said simply, picking him up again and putting him in the bathtub. Ryou didn't like it - seeing it as "way too cold". Joey and Tristan assured him that it would help him. Ryou, being so weak and frail, burst into tears, trembling and shivering as the water was poured over his skin. They felt horrible, but at least it would help. Serenity dried him off and got him some dry boxers to put on, then wrapped him in blankets and put him out in the living room per his request. Serenity got him some water to drink, seeing if he could hold it down, getting him a bucket to spit it back up in if he needed to do so. Tristan bought out a still-crying Yugi and she wrapped him in blankets, holding him to her gently to comfort him and ignoring the fact that he's dripping wet. Out of instinct, he wrapped her legs around her and she leaned back just slightly to hold his frame in her arms. Despite her appearance, it was quite easy to hold onto him the way she was.

"Shhh, this is to make you feel better," she comforted, Yugi latching onto her as if she was a lifeline and he was dangling from it.

"B-but…. I hate this!" he sobbed and Serenity felt like crying herself. How much longer did they have to suffer for this….? Serenity gently rocked him in her arms, stroking his hair and whispering words of comfort to both him and Ryou. Marik was the last out, refusing to cry, taking it like the strong Egyptian he was. Serenity gave him blankets after detaching from Yugi, smiling lightly at him to assure him that she wasn't going anywhere and she'd be right back. Marik took the blankets, wrapping himself up and containing the shivers as best as he could to make himself appear stronger and sat down on the couch. Serenity turned on the TV and proceeded to join the boys in watching it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Twitching was all Bakura was capable of doing. Twitching and cursing so much, rainbows were appearing in the sky. Seto sighed heavily, resting his head on his arm, ready to kill the white-haired man. It had been three days… three days getting used to this hell, the disgusting food, and the idiotic people. None of them saw the men - or women - that they were meant to be with. Seto didn't understand why it had to be a boy. Not a woman, not a man but a boy who barely looked out of his human puberty and into adult hood. Seto silently growled to himself. This was not his choice - by far, but he had to obey nonetheless. Yami's baritone voice broke him out of his thought induced space-out.

"Relax Seto - we'll find them." he said and Seto's cobalt blue eyes looked at him. How Yami still managed to do things like that was beyond him, it wasn't as if they were ever very close due to unfortunate circumstances and neither of them were going to start attempting to repair the mistakes of the past so how Yami did that was beginning to irk Seto and irking him wasn't the best idea.

"Strange, cousin, that almost sounded like a comfort statement." he said flatly, looking away. He wasn't worried about that! Was he…? Oh no way. He had his job description and that was it. Yami opened his mouth to say something witty but Seto beat him to it.

"Besides - you have your work cut out for you. Short shit that looks dead on you," he stated bluntly and Yami's eyes flashed color.

"Watch it, _cousin_, I'm not in the best of moods." he hissed, practically ripping his coat out of his seat and marching out the door when the bell rang.

"When are either you ever?" Bakura snorted to himself and Malik smiled lightly at the comments. The answer, of course, would be freaking 'never'.

"Shove it, stupid," Seto growled, walking out the door as if he was a god among men, which either of the insane men did not doubt one bit that he thought that. Bakura looked at Malik.

"Friend, I do believe we're screwed," Malik said, then giggled hysterically, insanely. Bakura nodded slowly, smiling in utter humor.

"I know."


	5. Never Say Die

Laughing and giggling, the boys did an almost 180 degrees from when they had fevers. As soon as the fevers broke, it was 'all better' or so it seemed. They broke the fevers mere hours before and, at the moment, they were laughing, giggling, eating and bouncing around as if they had the common cold instead of something that nearly took their lives just day before and a fever to match the books just hours before. They were taking it slow, giving them crackers and Power Aid, moving on to Mac & Cheese and mashed potatoes. But with the way they were eating, they could have been eating at a buffet and still not have all of their boys be happy. It truly amazed Joey and Serenity at the sudden turn that just randomly happened after they put the boys in a bath. While Joey was rationalizing it as perseverance making them break the fevers – Serenity was determined in the fact that it was a miracle and she was thankful. How could she not be thankful? There _was_ a God and he had answered her prayers.

Everything was fine, but, despite the way they were eating and running around, they were taking it slowly still though the excitement of them getting better was high in all of them, especially the boys. After days of being miserable, they were allowed to have hope that they were finally getting better. If things kept going as good as it was, they'd be back at school as soon as the next day. Serenity did dishes, watching the boys yell at the TV, watching Worlds Dumbest and hearing them giggle at the stupid remarks and sound effects. They also decided to do commentary that made Joey up and leave for the bathroom before he had another mess to clean up. Serenity shook her head, smiling. She prepared herself for disaster and didn't let herself get too excited though she wanted, _desperately_ wanted, to hold onto hope.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, back at the 'home on the hill' - as several people dubbed it -, Seto stared longingly at the mirrored wall, his mind on Mokuba. He wasn't aware that, behind that wall, down the steps, and behind more bullet-resistant glass, Mokuba sat with his knees to his chest and tears down his face. He, too, missed his brother more than he could miss anything else. Mokuba was among the unfortunate younger generation, among Noah and no one else, to remember almost everything about the home they were forced to leave behind, carried into this underground hell. He hadn't seen the real moonlight since he was four; and he'd long since lost track of how old he was now though Mokuba could gladly bet that he was old enough to see the sunlight and for it to barely bother him. Noah had his arm around Mokuba, whispering hushed comforts to the black-haired boy but it seemed to barely work since Mokuba buried his face in Noah's chest and started sobbing hysterically.

Seto shook his head, getting back to work. Human money was needed at this point and time weather they liked it or not, it'd help fund whatever the rest of them needed for when they got back home. Such as extra clothes or washing materials or god knew what; that was the only reason Seto really enjoyed doing his job, he knew that he was indirectly supporting everything his brother ate, slept on, cleaned up with. Mokuba was truly one of the only reasons he kept going after what happened had come to pass. Loosing his only love had been hell incarnate and loosing Mokuba was just not an option at this stage in his life. He did not go through hell to protect his brother from an unseen enemy just to let him go now. Sighing deeply, his mind wondered to the virus that wiped out his kind even though he'd thought about it thousands of times before that and came up with nothing new. It was in the air he was breathing right now and, for the moment, he was feeling no side effects or anything at all despite his constant depression, edginess, and just plain homesickness. His mate was no where to be found, his only family was taken from him in a matter of seconds, he put himself at risk for something that was probably going to kill him before he managed to complete his mission. If that happened, at least he could join the other's on the other side of life… Seto was sure _he_ was waiting for him and would pull the too-old man into his arms and everything would be okay. Seto pushed his lap top away from him and laid his head down, burying his face in his arms - a rare moment of the 'weakness' called 'emotion'.

The sting of missing the only family he had left, besides the butler who raised him and a practically-baby Mokuba since his parents died in the Epidemic, was bad and it was only getting worse as time passed. It was like a stab in his heart when he was forced to say good-bye to the brother he called a son as well; it took a village to raise a child or so they said. It took Roland and Seto to help raise Mokuba and the man was confident that Mokuba was fine without him for the moment. Seto's cobalt blue eyes shut, forcing the coming tears away as best as he could though it barely worked. He wanted to cry, wanted to scream, wanted to just do _something_. Curling up as tight as he could, he didn't even realize that he fell asleep until some rough shaking on his shoulder made him sit straight up, his head hitting something rough. Dull pain shot through his head and he rubbed the back of his head only to realize that the pain only happened because he had hit something else.

"Ahhh…" He heard and he turned around sharply, seeing nothing until a groan made him look down. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked down to Bakura who was on the floor, his eyes closed and holding his nose.

"God, your head hurts!" the grave robber yelled, blood visibly seeping from in-between his pale fingers and onto his shirt. It must have been bleeding very badly in order to have that reaction and Seto frowned, the realization of what happened dawning on him.

"Ah jeez, Bakura, s-sorry," He managed the apology to the man he saw as a nuisance, going into the kitchen to get him a wash cloth for the pale man's bleeding nose. Walking back out, he handed it to Bakura before one very important question popped into his mind: "Why were you even behind me?" he shouted at him, piecing it together.

"Seeing if your dumb ass was breathing! Well - I found out the hard way you were!" he shouted back, holding the cloth to his nose as Seto -amazingly- helped him lean on the wall. It seemed as if Seto was going out of the way to be nice and it made Bakura want to run for the hills, screaming. Bakura swung around the wall and skidded to a stop, causing Malik to crash into him and Yami into him. All three of them ended up on the floor though Bakura was cursing at a hysterically giggling Malik who was begging for them to do that again. Yami could have stabbed the psychotic man to death if he had even an inch less of self control though he debated it and heavily so. Seto casually came up when he was sure the curse and threat war was done on the floor though Malik was not moving and seemed hell-bent on getting the two on the floor with him into a group hug. Seto shook his head to both the scene and the psychotic sandy-haired man and crossed his arms, leaning on a wall. His anger at Bakura was simply gone after that. It was great.

"This is why I don't run in the house." he said simply down at the group on the floor then looked at Bakura. "You alright?" he asked lightly, Bakura blinking at him as if he had five heads. The blink faded and Bakura's look turned into an annoyed glare that he shot at the dice-obsessed man.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he snapped and Yami shrugged

"Depends - you always look that ugly and messed up."

Within a matter of moments, it went from a civilized conversation to Seto trying to pry one off of the other but Seto got shoved off of the two by Yami who was trying to hold the snarling white-haired man back and say things like 'its not worth to attack me, grave robber'. Needless to say – it did not work out one freaking bit. Bakura punched the ever living heck out of Yami and the tanned man went down without much else effort though he struggled against Bakura and a fist fight ensued there on the floor. Seto got to his feet unsure who to murder first, Malik -who was clapping and cheering for Bakura or the morons in the fist fight. Seto walked over to Malik and slapped him upside the head, drug him over and began to pry the two men apart with Malik's help. It was all one, big, blur of motion until they finally got Bakura off. Yami made groans and faces as he wiped Bakura's and his own blood off of him, yelling curses at Bakura in whatever language he had time to learn in the past. None of them really cared, wrapped up in what they were doing - Seto yelling at Bakura for his actions, him yelling back at them, and Malik was giggling and poking at Bakura's bruises while Bakura looked ready to kill him. "Stop it you fucking moron!" he screamed at Malik, who frowned and stuck his tongue out at the white-haired man.

Seto collapsed back into his chair, rubbing his temples after giving up on yelling at Bakura. The other was too buisy trying to kick Malik for poking at his bruises as if it was a game of freaking tag. Seto could tell that this trip, until earlier, wasn' thell… oh no… it just became the trip from pure, utter _hell_. Just to be on the safe side, he drew up a word document and began writing his last will. Seto had the feeling that he'd need it.


	6. Tomorrow Never Knows

Though Serenity and Joey were worried like no tomorrow, they let the boys walk around the house, slowly though, even though they protested that they could do more than that. The two gave them the _look_ and the boys finally caved under their worry-wart house mates, though their grumbles and soft protest didn't end there. Though now, after so long, they held no real threat or meaning behind them anymore. True, this house belonged to Yugi, but seeing as how Marik was from Egypt and Isis, his older sister, wasn't there and Ryou's father was constantly out of town on digs, he opened his house up to them without a qualm. His grandfather's job was more than enough to support them and then some, though his second job and passion, running a game store, was a little slow.

Now you may be asking yourself: 'then what's the story behind Tristan, Joey, and Serenity?' Well, with Joey and Serenity's horrible back story, Joey's horrible father and Serenity's overbearing mother, Joey needed a safer, more stable place to stay. Seeing as how Joey is Yugi's best friend, he only had the intention to stay over night for the weekend. That was two years ago. Serenity came looking for him after sometime, managing to get away from their mother and finally got reunited with her brother, Yugi nor did his grandfather have the heart to turn her away for the weekend she was there. That, too, was little over a year ago. Tristan, well, he practically lives there even though he officially didn't. The words 'I can't stand living without you guys around, I'm moving in' wouldn't be heard from his mouth, no matter how much they told him that it was okay.

Most of the group got jobs to help support themselves, even though Solomon told them they didn't have too. Needless to say, they did it anyway; they had 'a conscious' and 'couldn't let someone else do all the work to support them'. Thankfully – though – they knew their managers well; they gave them sick leave and even when Tristan had run out of time, the manager was kind to him, assuring him he wouldn't loose his job. Saturday and Sunday came quickly for the boys and Monday – everyone felt good to go. Though Joey and Serenity were hesitant, they decided that school would be hell to catch up on if they spent any more time out and about.

Rushing around, everyone argued over the bathrooms and shoved someone out when they took too long to fix their hair or their face or whatever, swallowed breakfast practically whole and gulped orange juice or milk down their throats. It was a frenzy of action even as they grabbed their stuff, rushed out the door and barely made it to the bus stop in time. After making sure Yugi's wheezing was due to the fact that the boy haven't run in so long, Joey and Serenity sat down and nodded their thanks to the welcome's and other warm words, explaining to the one's that were shocked to see they had come back. The boys got a warm welcome back from everyone that had missed them and the bullies that tried to mess with them but didn't get to far with Joey and Tristan right there, back to backing against them like old times. Bullies aside, they had a very warm welcome back at school. All the boys got cards, flowers and stuff from students that were worried from them as the time had passed. They took their stuff to their lockers and stuffed it there, feeling happy and welcomed back for the first time ever. Sitting in their respected classrooms, they began their lessons, none of them thinking about how much homework they'd have to catch up on… that they did not do when they were home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The morning didn't start good. Not one damn bit. To be a dick, and Seto is convinced of this and no one or nothing can tell him differently, Bakura unplugged his alarm clock, causing him to sleep in on the day he actually chose to get some of the said necessity. Now he was rushing around, yelling, screaming at everyone while they rushed with him, usually relying on that one alarm clock. Seto was now throttling Bakura, shouting at him in Russian and German while Yami tried to pry him off, again; Malik crawling toward the door on his hands and knees to avoid everyone else but it served to cause more trouble. Yami tripped over him and face planted hard onto the ground in his attempt to get his own things and forget the two trying to murder one another behind the two ancient men. Needless to say - Yami was not happy, just not happy.

"Oopsies!" he sang, giving a sheepish smile to Yami who just decked him in his fury, spitting something out in a language that Malik didn't catch, considering. Rolling around and groaning, Malik got stepped over by Bakura, who was laughing and running like hell from Seto. Seto gave up on Bakura and calmly walked over Malik, mumbling 'psycho' as they grabbed their things. It was hilarious to see Seto dress himself while packing his laptop and eating toast at the same time.

He hopped on one foot, trying to get dressed while Yami threw a box at Bakura, hitting in the face and shouting in another foreign language. When all was said, done, and grabbed, they left. Malik sat on the floor, blinking in wonder. The house was silent… He wasn't sure if this was a good thing. It was then he realized that they left him. "Those pricks!" he stated to no one, since no one was there. Shrugging, he continued to calmly get ready and take his time with it. He even started to hum as he put his uniform on and got his bag, sitting in front of the door. Bakura rushed back about five minutes later, grabbed Malik's collar and rushed out the door once more. The only trace of them that was left was the tell tale scream of Yami: "Ra damn all of you – we're late!" and the utter mess that was also left behind that Seto would make Yami and Bakura clean later.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Seto walked in late with Bakura, the brunet giving his stressed mumbles of apologies as the two took their seats and Joey, who was seated in one of the top rows, leaned over to Yugi, confusion written all over it as he nudged his best friend and got the other's attention fairly easily.

"Hey Yug, have you seen those guy's before?" he whispered and Yugi shook his head, eyes full of wonder and curiosity. "No… I heard about new students but… I thought it was for like next week or something. Gosh, we're late on the uptake!" Yugi whispered back and Joey snickered lightly. "Its 'cus we've been home for a month Yug," This made Yugi laugh softly to himself and nod in agreement.

Seto heard the whispers, thanks to his hearing and looked back, only to do a double take. His cobalt eyes blinked a blonde and a porcupine-headed boy, both who met him back with lame waves and equally lame grins on their face, faces flushed with embarrassment. The blonde's face and hair… Years of mental blocking of things he shouldn't, couldn't remember flooded back.

'_Set.. Set~ By Ra, Set, what are you doing?' That lovely laugh… then all of that blood._

His Gods' hated him, that was for sure. Able to tear his eyes away from that boy, the boy next to him is what nearly gave him a heart attack. Was that Yami's short shit?! Seto slowly turned to stare at the board some more, ignoring the teacher now in his self-absorbed thoughts of: 'Oh god – the Pharaoh was going to rip him a new one when he told him about this one!' Sinking in his seat slightly, he had the irresistible urge to slam his head on his desk with as much force as he could muster but didn't. First his blast from his past and now he was in Yami's 'fated one's class. Bakura looked at him like he had finally lost his marbles and Seto ignored him, only able to think of one thing: this day just got much, much more complicated that much faster. And he bet the money he had to spare that it was about to get worse. Ten times worse. Operation: Avoid Yami's Twin and the Blonde Friend was now in progress! He took a deep inhale and tried not to rip his hair out of his skull.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bakura walked in after Seto, letting Seto do the talking because, frankly, the teacher could kiss his white, pearly butt for all he cared. And he meant it; the thief had no shame and would pull his bridges down and offer up his bottom for the teacher too kiss if she wanted to! But then Seto would probably beat the ever living, ever breathing hell out him with that briefcase of his and that thing was made of metal. So Bakura kept himself in check and remained a 'good boy' at least for now.

He sat down and stared blankly at the teacher, spacing out for an unknown time until Seto moved around, out of the corner of his eye, and that some-what caught Bakura's attention but it soon waned once more for the brunet stilled for a while. Bakura chalked it up to Seto doing god knows what and ignored it until Seto moved around again and Bakura finally looked at Seto, mumbling his 'what the hell?', staring at the brunet as the other just ignored him and kept staring at nothing. Seto sunk down and Bakura had the urge to get up and throttle the man, wondering if he was on something or had hidden alcohol or what was going on. He turned to look at what Seto stared at and damn near burst into laughter.

Oh this was rich. Bakura turned to stare at the board again, now knowing what was making Seto so flustered: a certain blonde and a certain spiky haired boy. Oh boy the older, tanned man would have a fit when he realized the two people he hated the most was in his precious counter part's class and could have the most access to him. _Awww that poor baby~_ Bakura sang in the back of his mind. Oh yes. Bakura would enjoy this. And very much at that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yami face-palmed at Malik, who walked into a class just two doors down from him, and walked into his history class without a word to the teacher, taking his seat and pretending to pay attention. This day was beginning as hell and it would probably end as a living nightmare. Why him…?

Sighing softly, he just relaxed even though every fiber of his being and training told him otherwise. He was paranoid… he needed to relax, what's the worse that could really, _really_ happen? Without any form of warning, as if to answer him, whispers filled his mind. Yami, when he was young, swore he was insane due to this reaction. He soon, and quickly, learned that this reaction only happened when he was around another Millennium item bearer or something that Fate tugged him toward. Fate had long since abandoned him so Yami bet it was the earlier statement. That made his hair stand. He narrowed his eyes and tried to make out what they were saying, despite the overlapping voices and whispers of ancient languages.

Having given up on listening to the lovely 'voices' after a few moments, he looked around as inconspicuously as he possibly could, wondering just what was calling to him and why. Seeing what he thought was Malik next to a honey blonde girl he was murmuring to, he turned around only to furrow his eyebrows. His hair – did he flatten it? Suddenly – the picture popped in his head and he whirled around, facing the board with wide purple-crimson* eyes. Malik was going to throw the diva tantrum of the universe when he learned they were in his respected half's class and not him seeing as how Malik developed this lovely, _lovely_ obsession with the boy already. His thoughts matched Seto at that moment in time: this day just got that much more complicated that much faster. That only left one question in the tanned man's head: who was with his other half...? That just made him close his eyes in exhaustion at the possibilities.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Malik skipped into class, singing his 'I'm sorry's and 'It wont happen again's with a face-palming Yami right behind him until he had to get to his own class. Sighing more to himself, he tried to sober up and look less insane and more stable as he took his seat and tried to become very invisible, very fast.

Contrary to his normal personality, he hated being stared at and stuff that went along with that. Thankfully, for him, his seat was towards the top so he didn't have to try too hard at said act. He wasn't a freak or a side show - he was insane and shoved into a world they barely understood to knock someone up. How stupid was that?! And idiotic! Needless to say - the blonde just couldn't wrap his head around the concept of what they were doing. Their life was on the line for someone else's agenda. They were immortal - why did they need to pop out kids?

Malik picked his head up off the desk and looked around a bit. He didn't see anyone staring… Out of the corner of his eye, white hair flash and he leaned forward, swearing he wasn't in Bakura's class. He whispered Bakura's name several times to see if the other was lost. His brain was beginning to swim as just one possibility was presented to him and when he saw the difference, he put his hand on his head in sudden realization. He was trapped in a class with the tomb robber's other half. The other half that Bakura stared at, drooled, at and would have snogged if the boy had been right in front of him if Bakura had half the chance. His day _officially _can't get worse. First he was late and now this. Bakura would _murder_ him, no matter how much that was over the top!

"Ra, take me now." he whispered to himself and laid his head back onto the desk, running his hand through his gravity defying hair. He felt like punching something or screaming… or both! His head snapped up again. Who the hell was with his Marik-pretty? His muted eyes narrowed. He swore, here and now, that if Bakura, Seto, or Yami so much as touched him... they'd die. Satisfied with his mental swear, he paid attention and tried to look like he was enthusiastic about what was going on.

* * *

Well this took forever to update XD Gods it was so short Q_Q Anyho~ Review lovies~  
*= I like to think of his eyes as purple-crimson, seeing as how Yugi has amethyst and I don't want everything to be an exact cookie cutter shape haha~


	7. Scattering the Sun

Alrighty! 8DD This story is back up and running! Wow! Its been so long! XD Editing and doing such to the previous chapters has been consuming my days! 83 well no more chatting - on with the chapter. Just be sure, those who have read this, read the chapters' before. ^-^

* * *

The day was long, sluggish, and hard. And they were only half way into it so far. Yugi couldn't wait for it to be over but he couldn't do much, he'd been out of school for so long that it was hard to keep up with everything. He had a mountain of homework, a developing migraine, and his stomach growled as a sign that it was probably a good idea for him to eat. He sighed to himself, grumbling softly under his breath and rubbing his head. Oh how badly his starving gaming addiction would be neglected due to all of this work. The bell rang and he gladly stood, rushing out the door down to the cafeteria. Soon, he was reunited with his gang and he couldn't be happier.

"Yug!" Joey greeted, throwing an arm around Yugi with a grin on his face. Yugi looked up at Joey then felt himself relax and give a smile of his own.

"Hey! Oh, I'm so glad its lunch! I'm so hungry!" he greeted back, laughing. Tea hugged him, happily crying over seeing Yugi again. She had seen most of them through the day before, and now she got to see Yugi and she couldn't be happier, sobbing about how glad she was that he was okay. Yugi laughed, hugging her back.

"Its okay, Tea! I'm okay!" he assured, laughing lightly again. Tea managed to untangle herself from him and nod, sniffling with apologies coming out. Finally, Yugi and Joey cheered her up and the trio got their food and sat down, joining back up with Serenity, Tristan, Marik, and Ryou. Ryou was happily eating, Marik was practically inhaling his food, Yugi trying to take it slow but it wasn't working since he was too darn hungry. Joey choked on something and Serenity began scolding Joey on eating too fast as she tried to help him while their other friends, Duke and Mai, laughed at all of them. Tristan just cracked small jokes over Joey's hacking and coughing.

After eating his lunch in a record time, Yugi looked around and was happy to see that everything was mostly back to normal; reaching over each other, passing notebooks back and forth, playfully threatening one another. He had to smile, happy to have things back to this stage of normalcy after he swore he was going to die. Yugi's smile faltered as he began to think about that, about the fact that he swore that he wouldn't see this day come, or any other day for that matter. It had been terrifying, thinking that his life would end after seventeen (1) years; such a short time, just a eye blink, a heart beat on this earth. He had promised to do anything, _anything_, if the Gods just spared him and his friends.

He glanced once more over his friends, all smiling and those who had been on the brink just sort of seemed to have this extra pep to them. It seemed as if Marik and Ryou had sort of the same thoughts when it had happened but he didn't blame them. Ryou was a bit worse off while Tristan had been a bit better off than they had been but they still seemed to be enjoying their time. He decided that it was enough, thinking about the dark moments and gave another smile, batting at Joey's hand when the blonde reached over to steal some of his food, both laughing. "Get your own! Hey!" Yugi said, just now being thankful he was alive and he'd see another day.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Yami escaped outside the first chance he got, sighing heavily at how crowded it was in this god darned place. After living in a place where there were hardly any children and there was an ample amount of space, he was having trouble adjusting to how many people were here. He sat under a tree, not wanting to eat the human food again; the only thing that made it worth it anymore was the pop drink and other _real_ foods. Like Chinese or home-made Japanese cooking. Not this crap. "Ugg, I want to go home." he said aloud, not realizing he did so. A scoff made him look over to Bakura.

"Me too." the tomb robber admitted, sitting on Yami's other side, facing the other direction. Apparently, he didn't want the food either. Neither said another word, just relaxing. Malik soon ran up to the tree, sliding and landing on Bakura.

"Hello fluffy~" he sang and Bakura could have killed him.

"I am not fluffy! Get off of me stupid!" he snapped, kicking Malik off. Yami rubbed his temples as Seto came up and shook his head. Those two would never change and the way they acted… Seto had made bets with Yami long ago on when they'd end up together. It was hardly an 'if' scenario. Though Seto now doubted that Yami actually remembered that bet, if the bet even still stood today. Speaking of Yami…

"I'm in class with your other half." he broke bluntly, glancing to Yami. Yami's gaze went from Bakura and Malik to up to him, a look of confusion and slight shock plastering his face. It almost amused Seto.

"What?!" Yami finally managed to ask in his utter shock as if he just now began computing the fact that Fate just plain slapped him in the face and laughed at him by sticking his eternal rival in home room with his Chosen one. Malik broke out into hysterical giggles, moving away from Bakura to sit on the ground between his own legs, resting his hands on the grass. It was as if a light bulb went off in his head when a small grin made itself known.

"That reminds me, Bakura, I have your mini-fluffy in my homeroom!" Bakura stared blankly at Malik like the earth had just ended and Malik split a fourth head. He was at a loss of words, just staring at Malik and blinking. The said man giggled lightly and started doing a little dance where he was sitting, all too happy and gleeful about this situation. The sandy blonde haired man leaned over and stared at Yami, feeling as though no words needed to be said. Process of elimination told him that one of the tannest men amongst them was in class with his other self. Yami leaned back a little bit just as Malik leaned more over to him.

"Touch him and die." Malik told sweetly, almost too sweetly. Yami stared at him, opening his mouth to say something before Seto hit him upside the head with his briefcase. Though it was not as hard as he could have, it got the message through and hurt Malik enough to where the psycho was holding his head and groaning softly.

"Enough. This is ridiculous. Fate seems to be against us… but that little fact doesn't shock me one damn bit. It looks like the only time we'll have is before and after school or during lunch. But it wouldn't shock me if that, too, was taken away." Seto growled, being a grateful distraction to the shocked or 'I will happily butcher you and make you into stew!~' attitude that filled the air but that last one mostly pertaining to Malik than anyone else.

"Thank you for that awesome information Seto. We totally didn't know that." the ex-tomb robber grumbled out in utter sarcasm, rubbing his temples. Seto gave him a glare that clearly warned him and sat down on the ground.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Set-Set?" Malik asked and Seto stared at the ground. _'Set… Set! Love…'_

"Yami's other self is friends with a boy who looks like -"

"Enough! No he doesn't! I'm upset because _you_ unplugged my alarm clock!" Seto snapped at Bakura, preventing him from mentioning _His_ name. The mention of the alarm clock was a great subject changer and Yami glared at Bakura.

"That was you?" he demanded with that tone of his. Bakura laughed.

"Who knew Seto would actually sleep that night? I thought he'd notice." he told as if it was no big deal one little bit.

"I could kill you." Yami bluntly informed and Bakura laughed again, knowing this a little too well. Yami could probably happily kill him, and so could Seto for that matter. Malik would probably kill them all happily… god knew with him. Yami went back to rubbing his temples, thankful for the silence because, by the looks of it, Seto couldn't take much more of any of their bull crap.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Yugi was very patient, waiting for everyone to finish before they went outside. Usually - they didn't care if they stayed inside but he wanted some sun, some air since he'd been cooped inside with none of the above at all for a while now. Looping arms happily with Joey randomly as the two used to do to play around. Serenity happily looped her own arm in Joey's, leading them all outside and bypassing the little scene under the tree. As soon as all three were untangled, Duke tackled Joey to the ground, not enough to hurt him, and the two began to play fight with one another. Yugi laughed and Serenity had to hold back the urge to beg Duke to be careful with her brother.

Yugi just sat down on the ground, basking in the sun as Ryou sat down next to him and leaned his head on the tri-colored haired boy's shoulder. He was still tired, not completely back up to a hundred percent yet. Marik himself was betting on who would win and cheering them on, not giving a care about the crowd that could come over to see them. Whether it was Fate assuring everyone that she didn't abandon them just yet or it was Destiny that was holding her hand in everything, Seto just happened to look over to see what the hell the commotion was all about. The sight that greeted him made his heart skip a beat and a thankful feeling to over come him.

Seto's hand flung over, managing to almost slap Yami in the face. Before Yami bitched at him for what he was doing, the tanned man saw the look on Seto's face then followed his line of sight to see what Seto was looking at that was so shocking, it made Seto loose his voice. Then his crimson-purple eyes saw it. Familiar tri-colored hair, white hair, and sandy blonde hair… the boys they were supposed to claim as theirs, not too many feet away from them. Yami had the sudden urge to start going over to them, introduce himself ands steal away his other half but, alas, nothing is that simple. The tri-colored haired boy leaned his head on the white-haired one that was resting on him. Though Yami found that sort of adorable, he couldn't help but be slightly jealous. Then he clued into his own feelings. Jealous? Over a boy he didn't know…? Yami felt the urge to slap himself.

"This is…" Yami started, Bakura looking over at him in wonder. The tomb-robber saw that both Yami and Seto were entranced by something and looked over, blinking.

"Holy fuck." he summed up for all of them, sitting up fully from the tree that he was leaning on. Malik was the only one who didn't say anything. Instead, the insane man got up and skipped over before any of the others could stop him. He was happily going over to see Marik, ignoring Bakura's demands to 'get the fuck back here'.

Malik didn't have shame. No damn shame at all. He tapped on Marik's shoulder and watched the boy turn around, looking at Malik. The boy was everything Malik could have dreamed and then some, getting wrapped up in those eyes and in that pretty face. For Marik, however, it was a moment out of something like the Twilight Zone. He couldn't even formulate the words to this stranger that kept gazing at him like he was a piece of candy or something else that Marik couldn't even begin to put together. "Uh." Marik began to ask before Malik happily hugged him, the younger tanned man unable to say or do anything due to his 'okay, what world did I just teleport into…?' state of mind. Yugi and Ryou's attention was caught by the lack of cheering from Marik and blinked. Eventually, this caught the other's attention as well, staring.

Yami got up and raced over, followed by Bakura and a walking Seto. "I'm sorry - he's just… being him." Yami tried to explain, a bit at a loss of what to say to explain this. 'Oh - we're vampires and we've come here to essentially kidnap and knock you guys up! Yep! So if you'll be so kind, make our lives easy and lay on your backs.' didn't exactly seem appropriate for the situation. Yugi's eyes met Yami's figure and Yami rubbed the back of his head, knowing the younger one was staring at him. _The awkward can be felt for miles._ he thought, unable to help it before he went to help Marik.

"Malik, get off of the boy already, he looks freaked out." Yami told, grabbing Malik's ear and pulling him off.

"Ow, ow, ow! Get off Yami!" Malik whined, grabbing Yami's hand with his own, allowing Yami to pull him back. Bakura just lurked by, letting Yugi look between him and Yami, subtly getting Ryou's attention. A soft 'bloody hell…' made its way to Bakura's ears and Bakura almost chuckled. Almost.

This was not the meeting Yami planned or wanted. His other half was staring dumbly, along with Bakura's. Malik fucked this up, that was for sure! And by god - that insane child would get his dues when they got home.

"I'm Yami, this is Bakura, Malik, and Seto!" Yami introduced, taking over and holding his hand out for Marik to shake, ignoring Malik's soft growl of warning at Yami. Yami replied by yanking on his ear a little bit more, electing a soft whimper out of Malik. _God he is acting like one of those blasted werewolves and as if Marik was his mate already._ Yami thought, unable to even compute how Malik got to be that obsessed with the boy already. Marik took Yami's hand with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Marik," the boy began to introduce before Joey came up, looping an arm over Marik's shoulder, looking at the new guys, one of which he saw earlier in his and Yugi's class.

"I didn't know you had a twin!" he interrupted, his thick Brooklyn accent making Seto twitch a bit but no one caught it.

"Ha… I don't Joey. I don't even know these guys," Marik told softly, chuckling nervously as Joey looked between the captive Malik and Marik and blinked.

"Well you could have fooled me! Hell - all six of you could be related!" he told, glancing to Bakura and Yami back to Ryou and Yugi. Ryou finally lifted his head off of Yugi's shoulder, still slightly leaning on him to look at the situation.

"He is right… We do look an awful lot alike!" Ryou commented and Bakura noted his soft voice, thick with a British accent. So this boy was Brittsh? How ironic and how interesting… he is Egyptian and this boy is British. Yugi got up and helped Ryou up, coming up to join the introductions. Serenity, Tea, Tristan, Duke and Mai kind of lurked in the background, stunned into silence at the striking resemblance at the men. Everyone but Joey and the brunet looked alike.

"Well I'm Joey! This is Yugi and Ryou! Nice to meet you guys!" he told, helping out with the introductions that he had interrupted to begin with. Yami seemed pleased with the introduction and nodded.

"Well I am sorry for the awkward interruption! I didn't mean for everyone to feel like we were in the Twilight Zone, I swear it." Yami told, handling the situation as well as one possibly could in the scenario, Bakura and Seto as silent as ever; Marik kept whimpering.

Malik took it well, laughing. "Oh its quite alright! I'm sure we would have ran into one another in the halls or something! Why don't you join us for our lunch break? It'd be interesting for us long lost twins to have a conversation!" he invited and Yami seemed to brighten.

"Oh I'm sure we'd love to! Bakura?" he asked and Bakura gave a passive shrug. Inside, he was happily yelling 'hell yes!' and Seto just gave a soft snort for his answer. Yami didn't even have to ask Malik for he knew the answer.

"Alright!" Yami said, letting Malik go, Joey and Duke went back to playing and Ryou and Yugi sat back on the ground, only with Yami on Yugi's side and Bakura on Ryou's. Seto sat far, far away from the group, staying by himself and definitively away from the blonde. This day couldn't get anymore awkward or horrible to Seto. He watched from where he was, keeping to himself and that's how he intended to say for the moment, having a sneaking suspicion that began to set in.

* * *

Alright. This story is back up and running. I can't wait to spit updates faster XD I got a plan for the plot again and I'm happy to get on with it! Review time:

**Marionme:** Thank you~ I hope you feel the same after all the changes! :3

**lil'peahqueen133:** X"D Thanks! Again, I hope you feel the same after all the changes~

**Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son:** Thank you!

**Happieface:** Thank you! Here's your more to read!

**Kitty Tokyo Uzumaki:** Thanks~ :D Here's the update :3

**Dontgotaclue88:** thanks again :3

**Misty56:** here's the next chappie!

**iloveanime9251:** Thank you X3

**CandyassGoth:** XDD Thanks! I noticed that and I felt that it was way too short so I went back and added, subtracted and added more XD I hope this time, I have a better handle of what I want to do :)

**Rose Blackheart:** Thanks! Later! :3

**Lord Mushie:** For the love of Ra - here is your update XD It took so bloody long but here it is! 8D

**Anime Lover Donna:** Well I hope this makes up for the time I kept you waiting haha!

**Eternal Darkness 96:** sorry about that! Here you go!

**Naomi:** thanks!


End file.
